muppetdeutschfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Tutter
Tutter (geb. Tutter T. Tutter) ist eine blaue Maus, die in Der Bär im großen blauen Haus mit Bär im großen blauen Haus lebt. Tutter lebt jetzt in seinem Mauseloch, aber eine Zeit lang wurde er von seiner Oma Flutter nach "The Big Little Visitor" großgezogen. Bär hat Babyfotos von ihm, daher ist nicht genau bekannt, wann er ins große blaue Haus gezogen ist. Tutter weiß viel über Käse und genießt es zu essen, darüber zu reden und darüber zu lesen. Wegen seiner geringen Größe benötigt Tutter manchmal Bär, um ihm zu helfen, hohe Orte zu erreichen. Das bringt Tutter manchmal zum Erstaunen, aber normalerweise akzeptiert er diese Hilfe mit einem liebenswerten "Danke, Bär". Tutter hat eine große Familie. Neben seiner Oma Flutter, die ihm viele Dinge beigebracht hat, hat er auch Cousins, Tanten und Onkel (obwohl seine Eltern nie gesehen oder erwähnt wurden). Viele seiner Verwandten sind in "The Tutter Family Reunion" zu sehen. In der vierten Staffel der Serie besuchte Tutter die Mäuseschule, die von Miss Maxwell unterrichtet wurde. Wenn Tutter über etwas verärgert oder verärgert ist, wird er manchmal anfangen, Namen von Käse zu rufen, als ob es sich um Epitheten gehandelt hätte. Ein anderer Lieblingsspruch von Tutter ist "Oh, Hickory Dickory!" (nach der Maus, die die Uhr hochgefahren hat.) Ein Grund, warum Tutter so wütend wird, ist, dass er sich oft auf das Reinigen und die Hausarbeit konzentriert (a la Boober Fraggle). Er liebt es, diese Dinge perfekt zu machen und wird manchmal wütend, wenn es nicht klappt. Tutter neigt auch dazu, sich Sorgen und Ärger zu machen, eine weitere Ähnlichkeit mit Boober Fraggle. Manchmal behält er seine Probleme für sich, aber im Allgemeinen hilft es ihm, mit seinen Freunden oder Bär zu sprechen. Ein weiteres Merkmal von Tutter ist, dass er große Träume hat und über sich selbst nachdenkt, sich aber oftmals ratlos zeigt, wenn er gefragt wird, was einzigartig oder besonders an ihm ist. Tutter wird manchmal mit einem ausgestopften Kätzchen schlafen sehen. Bemerkenswerte Episoden * "Mouse Party" - Bär und die Kinder des großen blauen Hauses veranstalten eine Geburtstagsfeier für Tutter. Tutter spielt das Lied "When I'm Older", das seine Hoffnungen und Träume für die Zukunft zum Ausdruck bringt. Die Ereignisse dieser Episode wurden später für die Bühnenshow "Bear in the Big Blue House Live: Surprise Party" verwendet. * "The Big Little Visitor" - Tutter bereitet sich auf einen Besuch seiner Oma Flutter vor, doch er erfährt, dass er nicht aus dem Weg gehen muss, um sie zu beeindrucken. * "That Healing Feeling" - Tutter verstaucht seinen Schwanz und fürchtet, Doc Hogg besuchen zu müssen. * "The Tutter Family Reunion" - Tutters ganze Großfamilie kommt zu ihrem Familientreffen ins Big Blue House. * "Schritt für Schritt" und "Erster Tag in der Mäuseschule" - Tutter bereitet sich auf den Schulbesuch vor und beginnt dann mit dem Unterricht. Viele andere Episoden der vierten Staffel fokusieren sich auch stark auf Tutter und sein Engagement in der Mäuseschule. * "The View from You" - Tutter kämpft mit einem Schulprojekt, bei dem er seinen Standpunkt mit seiner Klasse teilen muss. * "Tutters erster großer Sleepover-Bash" - Tutter hält seine erste Übernachtung im Big Blue House, zusammen mit Ojo und all seinen Klassenkameraden von der Mäuseschule. Kategorie:Charaktere